The Star
by LostInBoys
Summary: Ayah, dimana Ibu? / YunJae feat Changmin


**The Star**

 **.**

 **Cast : UKnow Yunho as Jung Yunho**

 **Hero Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong**

 **Max Changmin as Jung Changmin**

 **Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

* * *

"Ayah, dimana Ibu?" tanya seorang anak berumur lima belas tahun pada ayahnya di suatu sore yang hangat.

Ayahnya terdiam. Dia sendiripun tak tahu keberadaan ibu sang anak. Tidak. Dia tahu. Tapi tidak ingin memberitahunya pada sang buah hati.

"Changmin-ah, Ibu tidak bisa bersama kita lagi. Ibu sudah hidup di _dunia yang berbeda_ dengan kita"

Anak itu mengerjap, sedikit bingung dengan jawaban ayahnya.

"Apa Ibu sudah meninggal, Ayah?" tanya sang anak lagi.

Sang ayah kembali terdiam. Pertanyaan yang mudah, jawabannya pun sudah ada. Namun entah mengapa sulit sekali untuk mengucapkannya. Lidahnya kaku, hatinya terasa berat.

"Tidak, sayang. Ibumu masih ada, tapi kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya".

Ya, begitu. Jawab pelan-pelan, cari kata yang mudah dimengerti, jadi Changmin tidak akan bertanya lagi, batinnya.

"Kenapa, Yah?"

Dia lupa. Changmin akan terus bertanya jika dia belum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Keingintahuan seorang anak akan ibunya yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sejak lahir.

* * *

 _Awalnya Changmin tidak begitu penasaran dengan ibunya sendiri. Bahkan saat guru di kelasnya menjelaskan tentang keluarga dan teman-temannya bertanya tentang ibunya. "Ayahku adalah ibuku juga". Begitu yang akan dia jawab pada setiap orang yang bertanya padanya._

 _Namun, suatu hari saat Changmin berumur dua belas tahun, seorang ibu dari temannya berkata, "wah kau mirip sekali dengan Kim Jaejoong, si penyanyi itu". Lalu dia bertanya apakah Changmin masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Jaejoong, yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala._

 _Changmin tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong. Walaupun katanya dia penyanyi terkenal, Changmin tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah menonton televisi kecuali saat bersama ayahnya. Acara yang ditonton pun tidak jauh dari berita, dan acara lawak orang tua._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Changmin sering ditanyai hal yang sama. Jawaban yang dia berikan juga tetap sama._

 _Lalu dia ingat. Seorang temannya yang lain, wajahnya begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Rasanya melihat dua orang kembar dalam usia yang berbeda saat melihat keduanya. Hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda._

 _Changmin jadi penasaran. Dia tidak mirip ayahnya, kecuali matanya. Lalu apakah dia mirip dengan ibunya? Bagaimana rupa ibunya? Changmin tidak pernah sekalipun tahu wajah ibunya. Ayahnya selalu menghindar dan berwajah sedih saat Changmin bertanya tentang ibunya._

 _Banyak orang mengatakan dia mirip Kim Jaejoong. Jadi, apa Kim Jaejoong adalah ibunya? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, mana mungkin dia kenal dengan ayahnya yang seorang manajer di kantor asuransi, tanpa ada link yang menghubungkan keduanya._

 _Saat dia bertanya pada ayahnya apakah ayahnya tahu Kim Jaejoong, ayahnya terlihat kaget dan bertanya kenapa. Lalu dia menjawab, 'karena banyak yang mengatakan aku mirip dengan Kim Jaejoong, Yah'. Ayahnya mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Kim Jaejoong._

 _Changmin kaget. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Kim Jaejoong itu! Orang-orang mengatakan hal yang benar!_

" _Aku mirip sekali dengannya, Yah" ujarnya takjub. Matanya tetap menelisik foto Kim Jaejoong di ponsel ayahnya._

 _Ayahnya tertawa, "tentu saja. Ayah kan penggemarnya sejak kau masih di dalam kandungan. Mungkin itu yang mempengaruhi kemiripanmu dengan Kim Jaejoong"._

 _Kening Changmin berkerut bingung, "memangnya bisa seperti itu, Yah?"_

 _Ayahnya tertawa lagi, "tentu saja tidak. Sudah cukup. Ayo tidur, kau harus sekolah besok"._

 _Sejak saat itu dia dan ayahnya tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang Kim Jaejoong._

 _Dan Changmin tidak tahu jika Kim Jaejoong debut pada saat dua tahun usianya._

* * *

Changmin menatap ayahnya yang belum juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Karena ibumu sudah menjadi bintang sekarang. Sebuah bintang hanya bisa dilihat, kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya."

"Apa Ibu tidak menginginkanku, Yah?"

Ayahnya menggeleng, "Ibumu, pergi untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Bukan berarti dia tidak menginginkanmu, bukan. Hanya saja kesempatan yang datang, tidak pada waktu yang tepat, dia harus memilih salah satu antara dirimu dan cita-citanya" sang ayah menghela napas setelah menjelaskan. Sudah saatnya Changmin tahu. Dia akan memberitahunya pelan-pelan. Tanpa membuat Changmin benci pada ibunya. Dia tidak mau itu.

"Apakah ibuku adalah Kim Jaejoong, Ayah?"

Ayahnya tidak terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Changmin. Dia sudah mengira Changmin akan mulai curiga dan dia mulai berjaga-jaga sejak Changmin bertanya tentang Kim Jaejoong beberapa tahun lalu.

Sesaat, semua kenangan di dalam kepalanya kembali terputar seperti sebuah video. Rasanya sesak sekali. Tanpa disadari, air matanya sudah berkumpul dan nyaris menetes.

"Ya, Changmin. Kim Jaejoong adalah ibumu".

* * *

Dia tahu. Dia tahu. Dia harusnya tahu itu!

Kim Jaejoong adalah ibunya! Seorang wanita cantik dengan suara merdu di atas panggung sana adalah ibunya!

Tak seorangpun tahu itu kecuali ayahnya, dan dia sampai beberapa saat lalu. Ingin rasanya tidak percaya, namun air mata ayahnya seperti meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah benar.

Ayahnya menangis setelah menjawab pertanyaannya. Changmin tahu itu pasti berat untuk ayahnya menyimpan rahasia ini bertahun-tahun sendirian. Siapapun tidak akan percaya jika ayahnya mengatakan kalau dia adalah anak Kim Jaejoong dengan ayahnya.

Baru disadari olehnya kenapa ayahnya selalu mengibaratkan sebuah bintang saat dia bertanya tentang ibunya. Itu karena ibunya benar-benar seorang bintang!

Perasaan Changmin begitu kacau saat ini. Di satu sisi dia lega mengetahui siapa ibunya, di sisi lain, dia sedih karena ibunya tak tergapai.

Ayahnya benar. Mereka hanya bisa melihat ibunya, tapi tidak bisa menggapainya.

* * *

Changmin sedang menonton YooHeeYeol's Sketchbook dan melihat Kim Jaejoong sebagai salah satu tamu disana. Dia sudah diperbolehkan menonton televisi dengan bebas sejak berulangtahun ke lima belas oleh ayahnya.

Wanita itu benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, rambut hitam sebahunya mengkilap indah, matanya berbinar saat Yoo HeeYeol bertanya tentang album barunya.

Changmin tersenyum. Ibunya cantik sekali. Dan bersinar seperti bintang.

Sebuah rasa rindu mulai menyesaki dadanya. Namun sebuah denyutan sakit menghentikannya. Changmin tahu kenapa. Rindu itu tidak akan terbalaskan.

* * *

Kyuhyun, sahabatnya sejak masuk sekolah menengah, memberinya tiket _fansign_ Kim Jaejoong padanya. Dia mendapatkan tiket itu dari pamannya. Namun dia tidak memberikan tiket itu gratis pada Changmin.

" _Fansign_ itu butuh sebuah album artisnya, Changmin-ah. Belikan albumnya untukku dan kuberikan satu tiket untukmu".

Kesempatan! Kesempatan untuk melihat ibunya dari dekat. Tapi syarat yang diberikan Kyuhyun lumayan berat untuknya.

Apa dia harus merayu ayahnya untuk memberi uang tambahan padanya? Ayahnya kan 'penggemar' Kim Jaejoong juga. Tapi apa ayahnya akan setuju? Dia juga belum minta izin ayahnya.

Masa bodo lah, pikir Changmin. Dia ingin melihat ibunya dari jarak dekat. Kalau ayahnya tidak mengizinkan maka dia akan membobol sedikit tabungannya dan pergi diam-diam.

Changmin akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui syarat Kyuhyun.

Aku akan bertemu ibu, batinnya senang.

* * *

Untunglah ayahnya mengizinkan. Kata ayahnya, jangan mengacau. Bertingkahlah sebagai seorang penggemar. Ayahnya tidak tahu apakah ibunya akan mengenalinya atau tidak. Jadi ayahnya hanya berpesan seperti itu.

Changmin bertanya pada ayahnya apakah ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan. Ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu dan Changmin mengingatnya di kepalanya. Nyaris saja dia menangis mendengar pesan dari ayahnya untuk Kim Jaejoong.

Changmin tahu ayahnya menahan diri untuk tidak hadir dalam acara-acara ibunya. Changmin tahu ayahnya tidak akan bisa menahan diri saat melihat secara langsung ibunya.

Changmin akan berangkat dengan Kyuhyun dan akan dijemput ayahnya karena acara selesai bersamaan dengan jam pulang kerja ayahnya.

Saat di _venue_ , Changmin memperhatikan bahwa banyak dari penggemar Kim Jaejoong yang masih muda, jika diingat Kim Jaejoong sudah berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun.

Rasa gugup sudah menghampirinya sejak dia sampai di _venue_ dan makin menjadi saat mereka mulai mengantri.

" _Aku akan bertemu Ibu!_ " begitu kata-kata yang terus terulang di benaknya, membuatnya semakin gugup.

Tibalah saatnya Changmin berhadapan dengan Kim Jaejoong. Masing-masing diberikan waktu beberapa menit untuk mengobrol dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Senyum indah ibunya terukir indah di bibirnya, menyapa Changmin dengan suara lembutnya. Hampir saja Changmin menangis melihatnya.

"Halo. Senang bertemu denganmu adik manis".

Adik? Ah ya, dia disini hanya sebagai penggemar Kim Jaejoong.

"H-halo."

"Ah kau lucu sekali. Oh, wajahmu mirip sekali denganku" suara Kim Jaejoong mengecil saat dia mengucapkan dua kata terakhir.

Changmin sadar hal itu, namun dia teringat kata-kata ayahnya agar tidak mengacau.

Changmin tersenyum sendu, "ya, b-banyak yang mengatakan a-aku mirip sekali dengan anda. Ke-kecuali mataku mirip dengan ayahku, hehe".

Wajah sendu Kim Jaejoong berganti dengan wajah cerianya, namun Changmin sadar ada goresan luka di matanya.

"Ah, begitu. Jadi, aku harus menulis nama siapa?"

Kim Jaejoong mengambil spidol peraknya, dan mulai menggoreskan tanda tangannya pada cover albumnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kim Jaejoong lagi.

"J-jung Changmin"

Kim Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan cepat. Kekagetan tergambar jelas pada wajahnya.

"B-boleh aku meminta anda u-untuk menuliskannya untuk ayahku saja? D-dia p-penggemar berat anda".

Suara Changmin mulai serak, matanya mulai mengumpulkan air mata di pelupuknya. Dia tidak tahan, tidak.

' _Tolong aku Ayah'._

Tangan Jaejoong terlihat gemetar, suaranya agak berubah saat dia menjawab ya.

"N-nama A-ayahku J-jung Yunho".

Tes. Setetes air matanya turun, lalu dengan cepat dia menghapusnya.

' _Jangan mengacau, Jung Changmin'._

Kim Jaejoong tidak segera mengembalikan albumnya pada Changmin saat dia sudah selesai menandatanganinya. Dia malah membuka _photobook_ nya dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"A-apakah aku boleh m-memberi surat?" tanya Changmin. Dia belum berhenti tergagap. Dia harus menahan semua desakan dari dalam dirinya. Desakan untuk memeluk ibunya, desakan untuk memanggil sosok di depannya 'Ibu'. Biar saja Jaejoong melihatnya sebagai anak aneh. Asalkan dia tidak meledak disini, biarkan saja, batinnya.

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia menerima amplop biru dari Changmin.

"T-tolong dibaca saat anda se-sedang senggang" pinta Changmin.

"Ya, aku pasti akan membacanya" senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik Kim Jaejoong, "ah, ini albumnya. "

Changmin menerima kembali albumnya, lalu membungkuk berterima kasih.

"M-maaf, aku l-lupa menyampaikan p-pesan ayahku".

Kim Jaejoong terlihat menunggu ucapan Changmin yang selanjutnya.

"Ayahku b-bilang, ' _te-teruslah menjadi bintang, jadi k-kami bisa m-melihatmu d-dari kejauhan'_ ".

Changmin membungkuk sekali lagi lalu berlari meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong yang terpaku pada kalimat terakhir Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _As usual_ gada Sequel hohoho.**

 **Sebenernya aku ragu mau post ini atau enggak. Karna ini pairing yang fenomenal banget dan aku ga berani macem-macem. Takutnya juga udah ada cerita yang sama jalan ceritanya trus aku dibilang plagiat blablabla. Aku ngehindarin itu sebenernya. _Everyone knows_ lah ya yang nulis Yunjae banyak dan bagus-bagus, bikin aku ga pede juga.**

 **Aku juga mau ganti pairingnya. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, udah ngefeel banget cerita ini sama Yunjae. Aku terinspirasi abis baca fanfic Yunjae soalnya.**

 **Tolong beritahu aku kalau ada cerita yang sama sebelumnya** **ㅠㅠ**

 _ **Thanks for your reviews**_ **di FF Mini Heart and The Love Chap 2 ^^**

 _ **Last, mind to review? ^^**_

 _ **Thank You~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya di kasur. Tubuhnya begitu lelah. Hari ini dia harus _recording_ salah satu acara music dan melakukan dua _fansign_ di kota berbeda. Untung saja latihan malamnya ditiadakan karena Jaejoong terlihat tidak _fit_ saat _fansign_ terakhir.

Ah, _fansign_ terakhir. Dia kembali mengingat remaja lelaki tadi. Napasnya memberat, matanya berair.

 _Itu anaknya._

Dia yakin itu anaknya.

Anaknya yang dia rela tinggalkan demi menggapai impiannya menjadi penyanyi. Anak yang dia tinggalkan bersama dengan ayahnya. Anak yang dia rindukan setiap malamnya. Anak yang membuatnya merindukan ayahnya, kekasihnya, suaminya.

 _Jung Changmin_.

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan nama itu disaat dia sendiri yang menamai bayi itu? Disaat dia sendiri yang melahirkan bayi itu? Dia yang bersama dengannya selama sembilan bulan di dalam dirinya?

 _Jung Yunho._

Dia juga tidak akan mungkin melupakan nama ini. Dialah orang yang mendorong dirinya menggapai mimpinya. Dialah orang yang rela ditinggalkan seorang bayi merah yang masih membutuhkan air susu ibunya. Dialah orang yang sampai detik ini dicintainya.

Jaejoong menangis keras-keras mengingat pertemuan singkat tadi. Ucapan terakhir Changmin adalah ucapan Yunho saat dia menghadiri _fansign_ pertama Jaejoong. Itulah saat terakhir dia bertemu dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong ingat dengan surat beramplop biru yang diberikan Changmin tadi.

 _To: Kim Jaejoong_

 _Halo. Namaku Jung Changmin. Aku sangat suka lagu-lagu di album terbaru anda. Terima kasih sudah membagikan suara merdu anda kepada kami._

 _Banyak orang yang berkata aku mirip dengan anda, Kim Jaejoong. Awalnya aku tidak tahu siapa, dan aku bertanya pada ayahku. Dia menunjukkan foto anda. Saat itu aku belum menyadari sesuatu yang penting, jadi aku melupakannya._

 _Suatu hari aku kembali bertanya pada ayah, dimana Ibu? Ayah hanya berkata, "Ibu adalah seorang bintang, kita berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya"._

 _Lalu aku bertanya apakah aku bisa bertemu Ibu? Jawab ayah, "Ibumu adalah seorang bintang, nak. Bintang itu hanya bisa dilihat dari kejauhan."_

 _Hari ini aku datang sebagai penggemar anda. Mungkin akan selalu begitu karena ayah berkata, "Ibumu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dicapai lagi."_

 _Selama ini aku selalu bertanya dimana ibuku, bagaimana rupa ibuku. Aku tahu bagaimana wajah ibuku saat ayah menunjukkan foto anda padaku. Tapi aku tetap belum tahu dimana ibuku berada._

 _Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat tahu ibuku sangat cantik. Tapi melihatnya secara langsung pasti akan berbeda._

 _Ayah selalu berkata, "ibumu adalah seorang bintang", namun aku tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud ayah._

 _Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan ibuku. Entah kapan lagi aku akan bertemu dengan ibuku._

 _Bisa jadi ini adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir. Bisa jadi inilah awal dari segalanya, namun bisa pula ini akhir dari segalanya._

 _Terima kasih sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Terima kasih atas nama yang sudah anda berikan kepadaku._

 _Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk hal lain, tapi aku akan terus berterima kasih untuk itu._

 _Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, memanggilmu ibu. Tapi kata ayah aku tidak boleh mengacau._

 _Untuk kali ini saja, bolehkan aku memanggilmu ibu._

 _Ibu, aku dan ayah selalu mencintaimu, kami akan selalu melihatmu dari sini. Tetaplah bersinar diatas sana. Kami mencintaimu._

 _Yearningly,_

 _Jung Changmin, Jung Yunho._


End file.
